


Nightmares

by Spac3Godzillas



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, I don't know what else to tag but this hurt my soul, M/M, Nighmares, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Set just after the first Pacific Rim film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3Godzillas/pseuds/Spac3Godzillas
Summary: There were many things that Hermann Gottlieb had expected in life. Waking up wrapped in Newtons arms the morning after successfully averting the apocalypse was not one of them.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three am while absolutely out of it on flu medicine so it probably makes very little sense. But apparently while high on flu medicine I like to suffer.  
> Both the format and structure of this are garbage but whatever.

There were many things that Hermann Gottlieb had expected in life. Waking up wrapped in Newts arms the morning after successfully averting the apocalypse was not one of them.

***

He stalled for a moment, fighting the urge to wrap his own arms around Newts sleeping form, before pulling himself out of bed. Being sure to steady himself as he stood, observing that they were in fact in his room. Itching to brush the stale taste of last nights copious amount of alcohol from his mouth, Hermann made his way across the room to the small yet convenient en suite. Careful to tread as quietly as he could knowing that Newt hardly slept as it was Hermann felt the need to allow him at least a few extra minutes before waking him demanding to know the exact events that had unfolded the night before.

The light from the small bulb blinded him momentarily as he flicked it on, becoming painfully aware of the splitting headache he would soon have. Glancing in the small mirror above the sink he noticed two things. Firstly the red that now circled the iris of his left eye had faded ever so slightly. Which was much to Hermanns delight as he had secretly feared that whatever change the drift has caused would be permanent. Secondly he noticed the streak of dried blood smudged across his cheek. Dread encapsulating him as he dared to think how it had got there. He had been so sure to clean himself up before heading to the celebrations that many of the Jaeger pilots had insisted were necessary that he was certain it wasn’t his.

Newt hadn’t been quite the same since the first time he successfully drifted with the Kaiju brain. He’d been a lot less scattered and lacked his usual enthusiasm on many days. Which was something that most people would count as a blessing in disguise. But to Hermann it was the opposite. He knew Newt better than those around them, possibly even better than he often knew himself, and this was a concern. To find Newt frequently staring ahead with a blank expression, saying and doing nothing was highly uncharacteristic. Hermann recalled finding him the night before sat alone at the party silently lost in thought. Which was bizarre for someone with such a desperate need to fulfil their ‘rock star’ psyche.

Eventually, after brushing his teeth for the third time and reminding himself to wash the blood off his face, Hermann made his way out of the bathroom surprised to find Newt still asleep. He was rarely quiet when he was awake so it only made sense that Newt talked in his sleep as well. At first it was just a whimper and a whispered ‘No’ that Hermann wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t sat as close to Newt as he was. But quickly it escalated to the extent that Newt twitched violently, thrashing around before raising his hands to his face and letting a pained sob escape. It was then that Hermann noticed the blood. And that what he had originally presumed was correct and the blood that had been on his face was Newts. However, what he had thought was nothing more than a nosebleed was so much more. The blood trickled from Newts nose with no sign of stopping, as it had been for a while judging by the amount of it that covered Newts hands and the pillow beneath his head.

Coming to his senses Hermann reached out to shake Newt awake. Out of both concern and slight annoyance at the gradually increasing amount of blood stains that he had successfully managed to spread onto every piece of bed linen that he owned. As his hand landed in Newts shoulder he shot upright before curling in on himself and letting another heavy sob escape. Hermann immediately snapped into a comforting mode he hadn’t thought himself capable of. Pulling Newt into his chest, wrapping one arm around him and running the other through his tangled mess of hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Newt was quiet, to the extent that once again raised alarm before he spoke slowly and shakily, in nothing more than a whisper,  
‘Di-did you see them too?’

Hermann was shocked by the fear in Newts voice. Before he composed himself once again with the intention of being comforting, ‘Newt, you’re okay. It was just a nightmare.’

Confusion flashed across Newts features before they softened again, ‘A nightmare?’ He murmured, entwining his hand with Hermanns where it rested on his arm.

‘Yes, you’re fine. Probably still intoxicated but fine. Whatever it was it wasn’t real.'

‘But… it seemed so real,’ Newt replied shifting slightly so that he could meet Hermanns gaze.

As he did Hermann noticed the prominent red ring around Newts iris that matched his own. In those moments he tried not to think of another ring that he had often wished they shared. Instead he sighed, ‘I assure you Newt it wasn’t,’ running his hand gently through Newts hair once more. ‘You should go wash your face,’ Hermann hummed quietly under his breath.

Newt hummed in return leaning into Hermanns touch, ‘Why?’

To This Hermann didn’t reply but lightly brushed his thumb under Newts nose. Raising his hand and hearing Newt sigh before begrudgingly moving to wash his face as Hermann had suggested. Leaving Hermann alone to ponder the best way to deal with a hangover as the memories from last night flooded back in the form of an uncomfortable pressure between his temples.


End file.
